


Sol

by StarryNighty



Category: Sunshine (2007), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: AU: Sunshine/The Martian crossover, set in Sunshine. Honestly it’s just an excuse to put these two together in a fic cause I love both of these movies. James Mace (Chris Evans) and Chris Beck (Sebastian Stan). You don’t necessarily need to have seen either of them. But it’s totally recommended! <3Pairing: James Mace x Black Reader x Chris BeckSummary: Takes place during the events of the movie Sunshine. Icarus II has failed to deliver the bomb to reignite the Sun. The reader meets James Mace, and his best friend Chris Beck.Warnings: 18+, smut, dubious consent if you squint, angstA/N: @titty-teetee thank you for letting me blab to you about this and reading it on such short notice <3 Love you!
Relationships: Chris Beck/Black Reader, Chris Beck/Reader, James Mace/Black Reader, James Mace/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Sol

_**2050** _

The repurposed mall, The Fire Pit, was crowded tonight. Even more so, the bar within was more of a community drinking spot than the sports tavern it was currently decorated as. In the far corner, away from more people wandering in, were two men. One sat chomping on a toothpick, laid back in the uncomfortable wooden chair with his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Blue eyes honed on the television softly reciting the news for the third time today. The other, a brunette, was held up by the smooth table nursing his drink as he carefully glanced from his friend back to the television.

Another batch of crops had successfully been harvested from underground farms. Along with the possibility of feeding the masses, news rolled in about the unusual amount of snow the Sahara Desert had received. James leaned forward, elbows on the tops of his knees as his eyes drifted to the floor and his spirit commanded that the Sun wait just a few more seconds. 

It had to work, he thought. James looked back up to the monitor in time to see the scroll at the bottom of the presenter. The woman’s face paused mid sentence as she received instructions through her ear piece.

“No!” a woman yelled from behind him.

James’ mind went blank as he read the scroll, this time without interruption. Chris Beck put down his drink and bumped his knuckles into James’ shoulder.

“Christ.” hissed Chris.

_Icarus I_ had failed to deliver the package.

James felt a warmth near him. Not his half-buzzed best friend Chris, but another, closer. He pried his eyes off the monitor to see a woman slowly staring at the news as she walked. She wasn’t watching her footing, nor paying much mind to the fact she was about to drop a tray full of empty glasses on top of him. 

He grabbed her wrist gently and stood. “Easy there.” he said. 

She turned to him, eyes wide with her lips slightly parted in shock. He looked over this stranger and decided to help her instead of hearing her process the concerning news.

“Let me get this for you,” he softly implored. James glanced back at Chris with concern. He then turned back to you and gently took the tray. “Show me where it goes? Come on,” he added while jerking his head to the double doors at the back of the bar.

You nodded, still dazed about the news and began to walk, James followed. Passing through the silent crowd dotted with the occasional curse you didn’t bother to look, you concentrated on the exit.

You swung open the double doors, never looking back at the man who had relieved you of the burden. You strode over to the sink, hunched over and wretched into the silver basin. Quickly you grabbed at the dangling, high pressure faucet and swept away any evidence of your troubles.

“You okay?” said the man, sitting the tray down near the sink. 

Deep in thoughts about the end of the world, you jumped at his voice and then leaned back against the sink. He turned his head back to the double doors still swinging slightly before he spoke again. “It’s a lot to take in.” he said, looking back at you.

“It’s over. The world..it’s over…” you started to breathe heavy. “..we’re all going to freeze to death..I-”

“Hey,” the man walked over to you, crossing the grimy kitchen floor. “It’s not over until every plan has been used.”

You grabbed at your chest praying that your heart would return to a normal pace, but it didn’t. Squeezing your eyes tight you thought of the Sun. You remembered the hottest summer, how the rays beat down upon the land and your skin. The warmth of the memory spilled into the sensation of two hands on your arms.

“I’m James,” he said under his breath. You responded by lifting your head. From under the brim of his cap your watery eyes met his. “ James Mace. And I’m the engineer for Icarus II.”

* * *

##  _**2054**_

James committed to being on time for once. He passed stores turned into spots for cold travelers to grab food and heat. He ignored the smells of food, roaring fires and the voices of people raised in song in a few of the old stores. 

He wanted to see you. He had even dreamed of you the night before. Of course he would never tell you what it was. He kept the memory of you dressed in a wedding dress private. Besides, who gets married at a time like this anyway? He wanted the sun to shine upon your skin, see the rays play through your curls, and enjoy the heat soaking into you with his lips pressed to yours. 

Chris bumped his shoulder as James stopped short of walking into the book shop turned miniature library. He was off in his thoughts again, Chris took note and pointed at you through the large window. 

Your new gig, one where you felt that some good was being done, James watched you mouth the words to the book you held in your hands. Children sat gathered around, on the floor as you read in hushed tones with animated gestures. 

Chris stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked a few steps forward. He too watched you, smitten with the kindness in your eyes and the ease you had when dealing with the young. He was glad there were still people on this ice cold planet still capable of warmth.

The two men made their way into the library, Chris broke off toward the old travel section he frequented often when he came here. James, lingered by the door as he gradually wound around toward the sound of your voice.

_“Goldilocks ran down the stairs, opened the door, and ran away into the forest. She never returned to the home of the three bears.”_

You shut the book and stared at the faces of the children. And with a kind smile, and then crinkled your nose playfully. “Was it a good one?” you asked.

Toboggans bobbed back and forth with muffled gloved clapping from the kids. Their parents came to collect them one by one as you began to pick up the blankets from the floor. 

A few kids lingered, taking their pick of the slices of dehydrated apples, peaches, and each took a handful of raisins. James glanced at them before his eyes landed on you. Bundled up tight he could still see your curves, a smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he remembered the warmth of your legs around his hips.

“Finished for the day?” he asked. James stood behind, wrapped his arms around your waist as you tossed the last folded blanket on to the pile. “Ya.” you said shortly and then leaned back in his hold. 

Four years in and he still had the best hugs, you thought while your fingers caressed the tops of his hands. James turned you around and held your cheeks in the palms of his warm hands. He smelled like ozone and a mix of sweat and technology that engulfed your sense of smell. You didn’t mind. It was almost a comfort by this point. 

James brought his lips to yours as he smiled. 

“Wanna grab a bite?” he mumbled, and pulled back.

Chris rounded the corner holding a floppy magazine with the mountains sprawled across it. “I’m taking this.” he said while waving it shortly in the air. 

“I think some of the back-up crew would get a kick out of it.” he continued. He flipped through it while walking towards both you and James. 

“There’s a whole article about hiking. God, I haven’t been around a tree that wasn’t covered in snow in--” he paused and looked at James. “Well, forever..”

“You’re going to make them sad with that.” you said and stepped away from James to finish picking up the small pillows. “Nobody wants to be reminded about what was..” 

“Maybe,” added Chris, who joined you in helping with the pillows. “But it helps to remember why we are doing this. Right?” he asked. Chris dropped the magazine on the table near you. 

“The crew will see it and they’ll think about it.” he continued. 

You waved him off. “Is the grim reaper coming with us too?” you asked James with a crooked smile. 

“Hell, no.” Chris laughed and scooped up the magazine. “I got a date.” He started walking slowly backwards. “Besides, I hear this one is going to cook for you.” He made a cutting motion at the base of his neck. 

“Don’t eat it if it’s that re-hydrated pork roast.” he said with a chuckle. “Shit is like eating a boot.”

James’ didn’t try to excuse his cooking. He just grabbed your hand while the two of you followed Chris out of the library.

It was a given that James would be the one to initiate the inevitable. After the bust that was dinner, he pressed in toward you, across a palette of blankets to kiss you. He ignored the sliced bread, jar of peanut butter as he held you close. “You’re a terrible cook.” you giggled and struggled to finish the bit in your mouth.

James snuggled in closer next to you and pulled the half eaten sandwich out of your hand. “You ate something didn’t you?” Slick and adept, his fingers angled down the front of your leggings.

“You’re an engineer!” you yelped and then sank back into the pile of pillows. “Aren’t--” you gasped as his fingers rubbed quickly over your clit. “..you supposed to be great at figuring out how shit works?”

James’ swished the plates along with the jar and bread out of the way with his leg. He managed to shuffle off his shirt with only a few seconds of pause from swirling around your core. James’ pushed up your shirt and pulled down one side of your bra. 

“I know how you work,” he whispered and sucked up one of your nipples. James’ hand left your slit as he maneuvered himself between your legs. He slid off the leggings in one motion, urgently he leaned forward and removed your sweater and shirt. 

The heaters in the apartment blasted but still there was cold, seeping in from below and above, you shivered. James’ took notice and while pulling off the rest of his clothes he grabbed the thick, thermal blanket. He floated back on top of you, surrounding you and him with the heavy quilt. 

“Better?” he asked with a drawl in his pitch, and without waiting for your answer he was inside of you. 

Spreading your legs high and wide James settled into a thumping pace. Propped up on his elbows, he wrapped his hands around the back of your neck and pushed in deeper. Your small whimpers were swallowed and devoured by his mouth. 

“I want you full of me,” he strained. “I want to see your curves filled out with what I did to you…” A little piece of me, he thought and held your neck tighter.

Your eyes blinked open and languidly stared at him. He was gazing at you, watching your reaction as you unwillingly tightened around the length of his cock. James’ hissed under his breath and kissed you again. This time harder, with his tongue tasting the rim of your lips. 

Sweating the days worries away James smacked his hips rougher against your body. Something inside wanted it as much as he did, part of you hesitated and it showed. You pushed up on the sides of his ribs but he did not budge. The rubbing of him on top of your clit tipped you toward bliss and as you resisted the very thought of bringing a child into this world you let go too. 

James ducked his head close to the side of your face, he sucked and kissed your ear and on your moan he came inside of you. And when he finally slacked off, giving you and him the bit of space needed to recover he smiled on a sigh. 

“What was that about?” you asked breathlessly. “I’m on birth control.”

James didn’t turn his head, his eyes lids hung heavy as his breath settled. “Doesn’t hurt to imagine,” he whispered. 

* * *

##  _**Nov. 2055** _

James slipped his finger tips to the small of your back. He pressed them in and leaned over giving you a quick peck on the head. He rushed out of the kitchen leaving you with a confused look in your eyes. That was, until you saw Chris stepping through the front door.

“Hey,” he called lightly and shut the door behind him. He removed his scarf, toboggan, and began to pull off his thick gloves. 

“What’s going on?” you asked as a sudden crash came from the area of the bed room. 

“Launch has been moved up.” yelled James. 

You placed the knife back on the kitchen counter. You didn’t look at Chris, instead you hurriedly rushed to the bed room. James was pulling out his box, the special container with all the things he wanted to bring with him on the mission. 

Tears pooled, and trickled down warm cheeks as you watched him rummage through it.

“This is it?” you asked. 

James did not stop, he pulled out a folder, flipped through mumbling to himself. You strode over and put your hand over the pages and pushed it back down into the box. 

“You can’t go.” you demanded softly. 

“Don’t--” James said, he lifted your hand and placed a kiss on the top. 

Proof, you thought, this was the confirmation that his single-minded, engineering brain was always focused on, instead of you. James’ closed the light plastic container and began to walk out of the room.

“James!” you pleaded. 

You could feel the swell of heartbreak growing inside the void in your soul. James halted, he put down the container and strode back up to you. 

“Don’t ask me to choose cause you know what I will pick.” said James.

You didn’t allow anymore tears after he spoke. He held your arms, bringing your body close to his. “This is our last shot.”

When you refused to hug him back he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. Ozone, smoke of the pellet stoves they used in the warehouse they trained in. That was his smell, that was what you soaked up and tried to find the words to tell him. 

He leaned down and kissed your temple, the top of your cheek and squeezed you harder.

“There’s no reason to believe this mission will not end in success.” James sounded more like he was talking to himself rather than you. He rubbed down your back and pressed another loving kiss to the side of your cheek. 

“We knew this was coming.” James said and pulled your face up to meet his. “Remember? It’s all set up so we can still talk to each other.”

You wanted to yell but your secret kept your nerves steady. 

James kissed you long and hard before letting you go and stepped back to get his container. 

Your voice puffed out to his back, “James, I’m pregnant.”

He turned around with sadness in his eyes and a steely firm stance as he stared at you. 

“The birth control...something about the temperature..effectiveness was compromised.”wringing your cold clammy hands you stepped closer. “I’m not the only one…” you tried to excuse it away, that it wasn’t your fault.

James glanced down your body, he sighed.

“I’m sorry.” he said regretfully. 

“Chris will be here. Anything you need, he’ll make sure you have it.”

James said nothing else, and he left you.

* * *

##  _**Feb. 2056** _

You come home, your apartment was tiny compared to James’ two room, government issue - but it worked. It was made even smaller by new baby stuff, Chris’s doing, still in boxes near the front door and spilling into the living room. You sat down with a large bowl of take-out to finally go through your messages for the day.

**Encrypted Message: Mace**. Flashed in neon green on your screen.

Before a second thought you clicked the message. The screen was flooded with his face, his eyes were highlighted to a deep blue by the teal backdrop. He was quiet for several seconds, just staring into the camera. His hair was shorter than you remembered, his face had maybe a days worth of stubble. Your eyes immediately filled with tears and sat down the container of broth.

“I hope you’re happy.” he said with a deep rumble. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” He finally blinked, he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re, what- three, four months along now?”

James cracked a grin into the camera and you couldn’t help but do the same. “I guess my little pep talk helped that along.” his smile faded and only a sultry gaze remained.

You remembered his words, his passion..his desire to see you full. You nodded anyway knowing he couldn’t see.

“Along with this message my parents have received one about you.” said James. The gaze was nearly wiped away with the seriousness that replaced it. “They will see you have everything that is intended for me. Rations, space to grow, heat will be yours. My place on this ship ensures your survival planet side regardless of the outcome of the mission.”

His eyes focused elsewhere off from the camera. He was thinking again you assumed. “Have I ever told you about the best day of my life?” he asked slower, softer. James smiled tenderly, just a thin upturn of his lips when he stared back at the camera. 

“The brain doc here asked me that, not too long ago. And I couldn’t really answer him cause it’s tied to a memory and a dream.” he said and slouched down in the chair. 

“You’re in it.” His eyes drifted once again. “You were in the bath and I came in.”

This time you smiled big, remembering. 

“You flooded the bath-” you said mimicking his words.

“I flooded the bathroom, completely. And the water splashed up and over the top of the tub in these giant waves.” He held his hands up, gesturing a wave until he slammed on the tops of his thighs.

“I thought, wow-- I thought if we were only at a beach. The sun beating down on us, so hot and the only thing we had to cool off with was the water.” The smile receded, he grew serious once more. 

“What a day that would have been.”

* * *

##  _**March 2056** _

James sat back in his bunk, pulled up the tablet from underneath his thigh and thanked the darkness he was alone for once. He activated it, waiting with bated breaths as he found four messages waiting for him. One of them was from his parents, another from Chris, and to his surprise the others were from you.

He listened to the one from his folks first, get the baggage out of the way, he thought as he listened. It was about how you wouldn’t listen. James smiled. They insisted you come live with them but you did not. It ended with his mother’s plea to get you into action. 

“Sounds about right.” he said to the dark and clicked on the second video. 

Chris seemed chipper, elated even. He spoke about you, that he was doing the best he could. But that you rarely allowed him to help. But that he still managed to squeeze in his presence from time to time. “I think you would do that, so I do too.” he said at the end of his message.

James selected your first message. Your lovely face filled the screen with a smile. But behind you he could tell it wasn’t your apartment that he remembered. He pressed play.

“Hi James.” you smiled shyly. “I accepted your Trust account. I was able to get us into the government facility close to the base. Your parents were not happy.” You bit your lip as you spoke, God, he missed watching you do that.

“I’m -” you said and stood up in front of the camera. James' smile faltered as your stomach came into view. “I’m about five months along now.” you cupped your stomach and then gently rubbed it. 

Suddenly you bent over to grab something off screen long enough for him to get a shot down your shirt. Damn, he missed that too. 

When you stood up, there was an image in your hand. You held it over your stomach. It was a 3D scan.

“Perfectly healthy.” you said off camera. You sat back down and stared into him. “A perfectly healthy little boy.”

* * *

##  _**June 2056** _

The pylon was finally repaired. Two months worth of messages filled James’ feed. He scrolled through the subject lines. More of them were from his folks and Chris than you. What started out with pleasantries soon turned urgent, with the last one reading “HE’S HERE!”

James skipped all the way down to your latest, which would be the newest. He needed the news, he craved to hear that all was okay. 

Your face was there, smiling. You pulled back the tablet you were recording from and slowly a bundle laying near you in bed was revealed. 

“Say hello to your Daddy, James.” you said quietly down to the infant. James’ eyes blurred with unshed tears as he stared at his son. But it was interrupted when the recording suddenly became choppy. The image spun around and Chris’ face was there, he was smiling hard.

“Good, he doesn’t look a thing like you.” he clipped off, and James huffed out a chuckle. 

And as he watched Chris slide into the other side of the bed he was hit with the familiarity of your smile towards him. Insecurity punched at his gut as Chris leaned down and kissed his son’s head. 

James wished he was there.

* * *

##  _**2057** _

James stared at his image on the screen in front of him. Unkempt wild dark blond strands covered his forehead that met the long beard he had allowed to take over the lower half of his face. 

After waiting an hour for his crew-mate to finish he was glad to finally get into the booth to record. _God damned Capa_ , thought James. This would be the last message before the final leg of their mission to reignite the Sun. 

James blinked a few times, he thought carefully about what he wanted to say. He wanted it to be meaningful, something lasting. 

“This is it.” he said in a commanding tone, and then promptly sighed. The energy to keep up the image of a good astronaut dwindled. He looked away from the camera. That wasn’t it, he thought. He rubbed his eyebrows, he sighed again and sat up in the chair.

“Hey. In this first part, it’s for my parents. I’m here, doing my duty in any way I can to help our world. We might not get another chance to send a message. Thank you for always believing in me.”

His eyes fell to the flashing recording dot just under the small monitor. He crossed his arms over his chest. A couple of fingers rubbed across his lips as he thought of the next words he was about to say.

“James,” he said quietly and for the first time, in a long time he heard the hum of the ship as he spoke. “I love you son. I never thought I would say that, to anyone. I have a son..”

It was so quiet, and yet the low vibration nearly shook him to his core. He looked back into the camera and he thought of you. 

“I love you. Think of me every now and again...”

Before emotions could really set in, James leaned forward to cut off the recording. His eyes fixed on the pending screen as it rolled through procedure to send out his package. In big bold red letters: Failed flashed over his file. 

_Fuckin’ Capa_.

* * *

##  _**2057** _

Baby James played in his pin with the little light the afternoon Sun could offer. Chris was there, you were grateful for this small comfort. You would have to be strong today. And he gave you an added source to pull from.

“They said a message would come today,” You clicked through the tablet again refreshing the application two more times. “I don’t understand, Chris.”

“Listen. They’re too close to the Sun,” Chris gently pulled the tablet out of your hands and placed it on the small dining room table. 

“But today is the day..” you began but he didn’t bother to check the feed again. Chris put his hand on your shoulder as he looked back at you. 

“The physics are an unknown event. There’s no telling what will happen, or what has happened.”

“But the dead zone, they’re in it. Where is his message, Chris? The agency said they would have-”

Chris forced you to turn away from the tablet. He was there, frankly because he knew the chances of James never coming back was a big possibility. He had taken care with both your mind and your spirit. Sixteen months, he had watched you grow from a scared mother to be to a capable parent. Maybe he had stayed too long some nights. Other days he was careful not to linger. But recently he hardly bothered to cover up the concern he had, or in expressing it.

And now, watching the last vestige of hope drain from your eyes it was a bittersweet moment. Chris caressed your cheek with the back of his hand and pulled you into his arms. 

Your kind voice came up low, and desperately sad. “Chris?” you asked, but he just held you tighter.

“You aren’t alone. You know that.” Chris pulled you away and met your eyes. “You won’t ever be alone, okay?”

Maybe you weren’t strong. Tears rolled from your eyes as you shut them. 

“Look at me.” he insisted, and you obliged. Chris thumbed away the streaks of wetness.

The conviction in his voice caused more to fall. “I’m not leaving you.” 

“I love you.” his voice rasped, gently. 

Chris leaned in, his warm lips touched the brininess of yours testing the possibility. A shuddered gasp trembled from your lips as you returned the kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck while his hands traveled to your rib-cage. Bursts of color erupted behind shuddered lids. Your imagination? 

But the colors fell away as you opened your eyes. Chris was enveloped in light, breaking the kiss you turned toward your son. Behind him the windows shone bright in a heavenly soulful glow. 

The sun was reignited.


End file.
